Eleven Patrol
by 777thHeaven
Summary: ¿Cómo Zaraki Kenpachi, Ayasegawa Yumichika e Ikkaku Madarame llegaron a Las Noches? - SPIN OFF de Sinking Black AU Advertencia: Yaoi leve. Lenguaje un poco vulgar. Mensajes con doble sentido.


Hello… Aquí 777th con una loca/corta historia.

Es **un Spin-off** **del capítulo 3** de mi historia **Sinking Black**. Aunque no están íntimamente relacionadas, por lo que considero que pueden leer con confianza sin enredarse.

Me pareció lindo escribir sobre este particular trío, espero que disfruten la lectura.

 **Advertencia:** AU. Yaoi leve. Lenguaje un poco vulgar. Mensajes con doble sentido. Bla bla bla

 **Eleven Patrol**

 **Capítulo único: Rondas Nocturnas**

Madarame Ikkaku suspiró por octava vez aquella noche. Hacía un frío de mierda, tenía hambre y su compañero de rondas había insistido en hacer su "siesta de belleza".

_ Maldito narciscista_ murmuró.

Bufó de molestia, mientras lo veía de reojo. No comprendía la obsesión de Ayasegawa Yumichika por mantenerse joven y hermoso… Siendo sinceros, le parecía hasta más bonito que su propia prometida: Asano Mizuho.

Movió la cabeza repetidas veces, tratando de sacar ese último pensamiento de su cabeza. Miró por la ventana a la par que se masticaba la uña del pulgar.

Yumichika era extraño. De eso no cabía la menor duda. Todo el mundo lo sabía, pero nadie hablaba de ello. Desde que lo asignaron a la sección 11 de la policía, Madarame se había mostrado reacio a trabajar con "el mariquita". Sin embargo, a pesar de las apariencias, el pelinegro era tan capaz como cualquiera de los más "machotes" de la división.

Con el tiempo, ambos se volvieron amigos inseparables, incluso a pesar de las marcadas diferencias en sus personalidades. Tanto así que Yumichika sería el padrino de la boda próxima de Ikkaku.

_ Maldita boda…_ pensó Ikkaku. Era un grano en el culo, pero luego de 6 años de noviazgo era lo que se esperaba.

Posicionó nuevamente la mirada sobre el "bello durmiente". Examinó sus finas y delicadas facciones… casi podría ser confundido con una chica. El cabello azabache extremadamente lacio y suave. La piel de su barbilla parecía ser muy tersa para ser de un hombre. Y sus labios eran muy rosas… ¿Usaba labial? ¿Yumichika usaba labial?

Se acercó un poco más para examinar mejor la boca de su amigo… El aliento cálido de Yumichika chocó de lleno con el rostro de Ikakku que se encontraba cerca. El olor a menta inundó sus fosas nasales, ocasionando que el vello de su nuca se erizara.…

_ ¿Qué coño estoy haciendo?_ pensó el calvo pero sin separarse del rostro, mientras su corazón palpitaba a mil _ Dios… estoy muy cerca.

 _ **ATENCIÓN A TODAS LAS PATRULLAS CERCANAS A LAS NOCHES, TENEMOS UN 3312. REPITO. ATENCION A TODAS LAS PATRULLAS CERCANA A LAS NOCHES. TENEMOS UN 3312.**_

El inesperado ruido ocasionado por la radio, despertó a Yumichika quién de un salto se levantó para golpear su frente con la dura y calva cabeza de Ikkaku.

El calvo se alejó inmediatamente del recién levantado que se quejaba sonoramente del golpe mientras se veía en el espejo del retrovisor.

_ ¡Ikkaku, tienes una cabeza muy dura! ¡Maldito! Me va a quedar una marca…

Ante el primer comentario, Ikkaku se sonrojó por haber malinterpretado la frase.

_ ¡Cállate! ¡Me das dolor de… de cabeza!

Tomó la radio para informar que ya iban para allá.

_ ¡Aquí la patrulla 11… Vamos en camino!

_ Copiado_ le respondieron desde la central.

Ikkaku encendió la patrulla y aceleró para llegar lo más rápido posible hasta el bar Las Noches, donde se suscitaba el 3312. Disturbios por alcohol. O más comúnmente conocido como pelea de borrachos. De vez en cuando miraba de reojo a Yumichika, que seguía concentrando en el golpe de su frente. Sonrió.

_ Este chico…_

_ Neh… Ikkaku_ interrumpió el pelinegro sus pensamientos.

_ ¿Qué?

_ ¿No crees que debamos decirle al capitán? Después de todo es un 2312.

_ Si. Una redada por incautación de drogas es algo importante. Quizás y hasta nos den un aumento…

Se miraron y sonrieron antes de decir al unísono.

_ ¡LLAMEMOS AL CAPITÁN!

…

No muy lejos de allí, en una salita espaciosa se encontraba un par muy extraño. Un hombre de 45 años y altura elevada estaba sentando en el suelo con cara de fastidio, mientras que una pequeña de 7 años le peinaba el largo cabello negro, colocándole pequeñas gominas, cascabeles e incluso escarcha de colores.

_ ¿Te gusta, Ken-chan?_ preguntó la niña mientras le enseñaba su reflejo en el espejo.

_ Papá, Yachiru- corrigió el hombre. Mirando alrededor, observó la gran cantidad de juguetes esparcidos en el suelo_ Oe. Yachiru. Recoge tus juguetes, antes de que llegue mamá.

_ Mmmm no. Ken-chan. Ken chan. Ken-chan. Ken-chan. Ken chan. Ken-chan_ repetía le niña varias veces_ Ken-chan. Ken chan. Ken-chan. Ken-chan. Ken chan. Ken-chan…

_ ¡AAAAAAAHHHH! ¡Callaté! Esta bién… Haz lo que quieras_ dijo el hombre exasperado.

Estaba agotado. Tenía sueño y la pequeña pelirosa no parecía gastar ni un mínimo de energía. Si cerraba los ojos podría dormirse…

El ruido de la puerta de la entrada al abrirse lo despertó, aunado al grito que profirió la pequeña

_ ¡Mamá!

Seguidamente, Yachiru corrió hasta el recibidor, donde su madre la esperaba con brazos abiertos. Tenía el rostro ligeramente cansado, pero en lo que la pequeña llego hasta ella, la alzó en brazos y beso su frente con ternura.

_ Vaya, vaya. ¿Qué tenemos aquí? ¿Tú no deberías estar dormida?_ preguntó dulcemente la mujer, mientras posicionaba sus ojos azules en su esposo. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de este.

_ Q-Quería esperar a que llegarás_ se excusó el hombre_ Sabes que no me hace caso…

_ Uhmm uhmm… debes hacerle caso a papá, Yachiru-chan_ dijo viendo a la pequeña

_ Ahh… está bien.

La bajó la suelo y agregó.

_ Ve a prepararte para dormir.

_ Si

Y con esta afirmación, la pequeña salió como un bólido por las escaleras que daban al segundo piso y hasta su habitación. Zaraki Kenpachi no comprendía como ese pequeño demonio que tenían por hija era sumamente dócil cuando estaba con su madre.

_ No sé cómo lo haces, Retsu_ dijo el hombre

_ Tengo experiencia domando bestias_ respondió Unohana Retsu con una sonrisa, a la par que se acerba a él, acariciaba su mejilla suavemente y le brindaba un cálido beso.

La delicada mujer recostó su cara del pecho de su robusto esposo, mientras este dibujaba con sus manos las curvas femeninas. Cuando una de las extremidades del hombre acarició la parte baja de la espalda de la ojiazul, ella rio por lo bajo y dijo

_ Uhmm… uhmm, eso no se hace, Zaraki-san_.

La voz traviesa que utilizó despertó la bestia interna de Zaraki Kenpachi, quién con maestría, elevó a la mujer de nívea piel, haciendo que enroscara sus piernas en su torso. Besó y mórdio rústicamente el cuello de Retsu dejando pequeñas marcas rojas. Ella también le besaba en lo que tenía oportunidad. El momento fue roto por el sonido del celular de él. Kenpachi lo ignoró.

_ Cariño_ le interrumpió Retsu_ El teléfono

_ No importa_ dijo él volviendo a su tarea.

_ Quizás es algo importante_ insistió la mujer poniendo voz seria. La calentura del momento se había agotado.

Exasperado. Kenpachi dejó que Retsu tomara algo de distancia de él, y tomó el teléfono

_ Ikkaku ¿eh?_ dijo el pelinegro con cierta sorpresa. Contestó

La voz de Ayasagawa Yumichika y Madarame Ikkaku casi lo dejan sordo.

_ ¡Taicho! Una redada de drogas. ALGO GRANDE. GIGANTE. VENGA A LAS NOCHES.

Unohana no escuchaba lo que le decían a su esposo. Sin embargo, al ver que este esbozaba una sonrisa de satisfacción pudo intuir que tenía una misión. Y no una misión cualquiera, sino una misión de envergadura.

_ No vayan a entrar sin mí, idiotas

Finalizó la llamada.

_ Me tengo que ir.

_ Uhmmm uhmm. Ve con cuidado_ respondió Unohana Retsu.

…...

Zaraki Kenpachi sentía la ira correr por sus venas mientras veía a los 3 simples borrachos que encontraron en Las Noches.

Cero drogas. Cero escándalo. 3 tipos peleando y ya… Los odiaba. Los iba a matar. La vena de su sien y el silencio que reinaba dentro de la patrulla lo delataba.

Ikkaku y Yumichika jamás habían sentido tanto miedo. Se habían equivocado terriblemente al llamar a su capitán y ahora tendrían que pagar por las consecuencias. Lo más extraño, es que él no había dicho ni una sola palabra luego de salir del bar.

Al llegar a la estación, se encargaron de entregar las declaraciones de cada testigo de la disputa a las personas que transcriben esta información, al igual que encerraron a los alborotadores en una celda. Cuando el calvo y el pelinegro ya sentían que el peligro había pasado, escucharon la voz de capitán de la onceava división de la policía.

_ Oe. Ustedes. Vengan acá.

_ ¡SI!_ gritaron al unísono.

Zaraki Kenpachi estaba frente a una celda vacía.

_ Vengan dije.

Ambos caminaron rápidamente hasta él. Un sudor frío recorría sus espaldas.

_ La próxima vez que me hagan salir de mi casa…_ decía el hombre mientras un aura maligna se hacía presente a su alrededor_ ¡ASEGÚRENSE QUE SEA PARA ALGO VERDADERAMENTE IMPORTANTE! ¡IDIOTAS!

Dicho esto, metió a sus subordinados en la celda vacía de una patada. Cerró la reja con llaves.

_ Buenas noches, idiotas_ dijo Zaraki con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro, mientras las llaves de la celda giraban en su dedo índice. Se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta la salida del área de celdas.

_ NO NOS DEJE AQUIIIIIIII_ gritaron al unísono los hombres sacando ambos brazos por las aberturas de la reja.

Madarame Ikkaku suspiró por novena vez aquella noche. Hacía un frío de mierda, tenía más hambre y ahora tendría que escuchar las quejas de su compañero de rondas durante toda la noche…

_ Maldito Yumichika_ pensó Ikakku mientras se sentaba en un banco frente al pelinegro

Por su culpa había confundido un 3312 con un 2312. Y ahora estarían encerrados hasta que el alma de su capitán se volviera benevolente… O sea nunca.

Miró hacia enfrente para encontrarse con los ojos negros de Yumichika, que le observaban de forma divertida.

_ Quizás no será tan mala noche_ pensó Ikakku deleitándose con la imagen del pelinegro sonriéndole sin reservas…

 _ **FIN**_

¿Qué tal me ha quedado?

*No me lancen tomatitos que lloro*

Este es el primero Yaoi/intento de Yaoi que escribo en mi vida.

En particular no soy fan del yaoi pero siempre he pensado que estos dos se ven muy lindos juntos.

Espero que les haya gustado leer mi historia, tanto como a mí me gustó escribirla.

Ansío leer sus comentarios y críticas.

Besos!


End file.
